Gifts
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Just a little alternate ending to tales from the prop house. CHANNY! ONE-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a little one shot that came to me in a dream. It takes place at the end of the **_**Tales From the Prop House**_** episode, when Chad is giving out gifts. Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

~Gifts~

"Hey! Knock, knock?" said a happy Chad. He walked into the prop house bearing gifts.

"Who cares?" remarked Tawni, almost completely ignoring him. The happy look on Chad's face completely vanished.

"Look randoms," he snapped. "I know your mad and I'll be honest, I didn't realize how much this place really meant to you, and I may have gotten a little carried away, so I each got you a little something to say 'I'm sorry.'" He choked out the last part obviously not having to use those words to often.

He handed Tawni a little leopard printed box, about the size of a hamster. She grabbed it from his hand excitedly and she tore the top off. Unwrapping the paper left around it, she unveiled a lip gloss case.

"A bedazzled lip gloss case for my bedazzling lips!" she said very excited. Next he handed Zora a big striped box. She wasn't nearly as excited as Tawni, but twice as appreciative.

"Awe, sweet! A night-light for my sarcophagus! Now I could see what's been crawling up my leg!" Everyone looked disgusted as she ran to the sarcophagus to try it out.

"Where's my gift?" asked an excited Sonny.

"Yours isn't here." He grabbed her hand and took her out of the prop house. Nervously, Sonny followed him unsure of what to expect. He brought her out to the parking lot. He took out a blindfold and wrapped around her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little scared.

"You'll see." He replied calmly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her a little more until they came to his Black Convertible, otherwise known as the Chad-Mobile. He picked her up marriage style and dropped her into the passenger seat. She reached up to untie the blindfold, but Chad stopped her. "Not yet."

He tuned on the car and drove for about 6 miles. They were at the base of a mountain, Lookout Mountain. He drove up the steep mountain and picked her up out of the car. He placed her on the ground. She stood up.

_This is my chance, _he thought. He grabbed her hips, pulled her closer, and kissed her. She didn't pull away. In fact, she deepened he kiss. He broke away and jumped into his car. He turned the motor on.

"You can take the blindfold of now!" he screamed as he sped away.

She reached up behind her had and untied it to learn that he ditched her on top of the mountain, again.. She stopped her foot, he was furious. She started to walk back down the mountain. Half way down, she saw a car. A car with a bow, and a note. She approached it and picked up the note, it read _Like your gift? Your always walking to the studio and you don't let me give you rides so here. -Chad P.S. There's more._

Not sure to accept the gift or not, she hopped into the driver side to find the keys in the ignition. Just like Chad said, there was more. On the passenger seat was a little box. It wasn't just any box, it was a tiffany box! Shocked, she picked it up. Inside was a charm bracelet, with another note.

_Here is a charm bracelet. Each charm represents something that I love about you._

_1. The first charm is a sun, for your sunny personality. You always make me smile, even when we fight._

_2. The second charm is a custom made So Random! charm. Ever since you joined the show I watch it every week, without the other cast knowing of course._

_3. The third charm is a heart, because yours is so big. I don't think you have ever thought a bad thought about anybody. (and meant it)_

_ fourth charm are fireworks. When I kissed you moments ago, the sparks were amazing._

_5. The fifth and final charm is a 'U'. I know that there is only one girl in the world for me and I know it is u. Thank you._

**AN: What a happy ending! I love my cheesy mind! Well please review!**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
